


Meet the Family

by sirensoundwave



Series: Animal I Have Become Universe Fics [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU History rewrite, Android AU, Bonnie can't be bothered, Chica is a boss, Demonic Pacts, Demons, F/M, Foxy's kinda a lush, Freddy's a perv, Goldie's a teddy bear, M/M, Mike so can't even, Multi, The Schmidt family will probably need therapy when all is said and done, crack sprinkled in, kinda disturbing at times, still a dark fic, still really fucked up, there is a plot I swear though, you should be used to the way I write by now people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensoundwave/pseuds/sirensoundwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's pretty sure there are worse ways to reveal to one's mother that the guy who knocked her up after a drunken one nighter happened to be the grandson of a sociopath who made his fortune dabbling in the occult, destroying countless lives in the process. Including that of his own kin. And when he happens to figure one out, he'll be certain to share with the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Schmidt clan is so NOT ready for Freddy. But who the frick ever is? This is why you don’t visit unannounced. Manners have nothing to do with it. Expansion of the "Animal I Have Become"-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to and Awesome Start

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is a continuation of Animal I Have Become, which I recommend you read first. Second, you guys should be used to the way I write. Meaning here be a combo of crack, actual plot, drama, introspection, shifting tenses, shifting POVs, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Second, I totally acknowledge that there’s a shit ton of stuff I disregarded from the games. I may work some of it in later. I might not. For now, just go with it. The following is simply MY interpretations of the characters in an attempt to be a little different. Give it a chance.

 

 

 

*MTF*

 

In the living room of a lovley 6 bedroom house situated in a new suburban subdivision, a standoff of sorts was occurring. Surrounded by half unpacked boxes, discarded scraps of duct tape and other obvious signs of a recent move in, a collection of people (a term used here loosely) were staring awkwardly at one another.

 

On one side of the room sat Mike's younger sister, brother, mother and stepfather. All crammed on the nice but not built for four people chaise lounge. It was the piece of furniture furthest from the others and closest to the wall. All four looked like cornered animals trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

 

10 feet across from them sat their son/ brother Mike, shirtless and in his boxers red faced. Whether due to his state of undress of the fact that a large (also shirtless) brunette had him sitting on his lap was debatable. Most likely both seeing as said brunette had his arms wrapped around his waist, a smug look on his face as he leered at them. Those grey skinny jeans looked painted on over fuzzy brown sock of all things.

 

Beside them both, a golden blonde copy of the brunette looked just as embarrassed as as Mike and appeared to be trying to melt into to sectional. He at least was fully dressed in jeans and a black tee reading "Silence is Golden" in flowing gold script and white sneakers.

 

In a nearby chair, a guy with shockingly blue hair sat clothed in a manner which suggested the sleek Harley Livewire  in the driveway was his; denim and leather with boots. His expression could either be described as 'we are not amused' or 'bitch-face' as he looked in the brunette's direction.

 

Lastly, a sleepy red head still in his pirate themed pjs appeared irritated as all hell about the whole situation sitting at the breakfast counter facing the living room. From the looks of it, he had been trying to get going with a cup of coffee before all the screaming started. Behind him it was quite clear he wasn’t very neat in brewing his morning joe. Josh, the youngest Schmidt, noticed the small bottle he had been about to pour into the steaming mug he instead bucked straight. The coffee forgotten.

 

Three of the four were possible to over look at first glance but the large, twitching blue rabbit ears on the biker were hard to miss. As the family studied the group the fox ears flattened against the red head's hair, the rounded ones drawn shyly back on the blonde and standing straight out on the brunette became clearer being they were about the same shade as the locks around them. And the utter lack of human auditory organs where they should be. Unfortunately this also drew attention to the row predatory teeth in the smirk of the one holding Mike. And the claws on his hands.

 

The only conclusion the three adults and one teen could come to was they’d stumbled upon a den of monsters. Those were too good to be costumes. Costume accessories don’t move like that. No fake nails in the world looked that sharp and deadly without trick photography. No make up could make ears disappear from someone's head without a some sort of bulge They weren’t far off.

 

Click! The family shrieked as one in fright at the sound of the front door opening gently.

 

In the doorframe stood a tiny yellow haired girl bright purple eyes blinking at the scene in confusion. Clad in a simple green sundress and flip flops she looked completely normal holding several shopping bags. The family all had variations of the following thoughts.  

 

/On no! Their screaming must have drawn her to the house. Well meaning but not very bright. Why didn't she just call the cops?! Why are the pretty ones so slow?!/

 

So it surprised the fuck out of them when she, without warning,  threw her car keys at the one holding Mike hostage hitting him square in the face. The raven hair man ducked away as he yelped and hands were brought up to the site of impact.

 

"Why is it always the face?!"

 

"Freddy you horny asshole! Mike sweety go get dressed, Goldie honey there's a few more bags in the trunk. Foxy it's only 10am can't you wait til after the day's half done to drink?! Clean up that disaster you’ve made in my kitchen! And what the hell were you two doing while our glorious leader traumatizes Mike’s family?!" She shrieked. Her voice softening only to talk to Mike and the other blonde. She turned to the stunned humans and sighed before doing a total 180.  "I'm so sorry about this. If I had known you were coming I would have made them act better. In any case I'll set four more places for breakfast. You like fruit crepes?"

 

“Uh..”

 

When she noticed the lack of movement behind her and the words 'bossy bitch' poorly hidden in a cough, she decided it give them some encouragement.

 

“Don't talk shit just move it!” The men all scrambled out of the room at her command.

 

She'd done so by turning her head like an owl to scream at them one last time. Well, so much for normal. That’s about when Mr. Schmidt when night night.

 

*MTF*

 

The meeting of long lost relatives is supposed to be emotionally and such right? Full of joy, a desire catch up, want to make up for lost time and offer heartfelt apologies and explanations while begging for forgiveness. According to TV, books and movies- otherwise made up shit. Realizing your sperm donor is the same douche who hired you to pretty much be a sacrifice to a quintet of demons puts a damper on the warm fuzzies.

 

Having one of those demons almost devour your soul before it realized who you were sucked ass. Having it then explain you are the fourth generation of a family that has enslaved him and his friends is disturbing. Then being told your spilled blood enacted your part of the pact was horrifying. How delicious it tasted, even more so.

 

And after the initial freak out, a thought occurred to Mike- why hadn’t his father or grandfather tried to break the contract? Nothing was iron clad, especially not this if the terms could be changed so willy nilly to screw over one side more than the other. Eugene the Fake was certifiable for sure but his progeny seemed like good men...of a sort. There was nothing stopping them from setting the crew free and ending this madness.

 

“That’s not exactly true.” Golden Freddy said, earning a glare from the others. Shrinking away he nervously continued. “Im not saying it’s okay or anything but I think they were just scared. All they really knew about us were the lies Randall told them. That we were always like this, that we were always killers. But that’s not right. It’s..not.”

 

Watching him draw up like that , Mike instantly thought of a teddy bear. A sad, six foot tall teddy bear.  That only an hour ago had been viciously trying to murder and eat him. Man that disconnect was weird. The more they talked, the more he learned that, homicidal nocturnal habits aside, they were just like anybody else. Likes, dislikes and personas included.

 

Chica loved to cook. Not just pizza but anything; it’s why the menu changed the way it did so randomly. She learned from first listening to radio programs then watching cooking shows on tv as times changed.

 

Bonnie loved music, especially rock. Still he wasn’t above listening to smooth jazz or pop either. He just like rythme and beats. Motorcycles held some facination to him as well.

 

Foxy wanted to travel. When Chica wasn’t watching cooking stuff, he was looking at documentaries on far off places or history. The Caribbean looked like a place he’d love to visit first. He also enjoyed alcohol. No surprise there.

 

Golden Freddy or Goldie liked to read and was really quiet most of the time. Computers and electronics interested him but he never really thought much of it seeing as he had no access to anything more advanced than the old apple in the main office that hadn’t been updated since 2003.

 

And Freddy...Freddy would make a good psychologist. If he wasn’t so badly in need of one himself. Being the leader, it was him who officially made the deal and thus gave him the strongest connection to their oppressor. It gave him a tremendous sense of shame for being tricked too. Predictably, this also warped him the worst.  He was good at watching, reading, understanding and ultimately manipulating. Of all of them, he was the only one who grew to like what they were forced to do. Enjoy this sadistic game and own it. In more ways than he cared to admit, he’d become like his jailer in an attempt to gain some control over his life.

 

So, Mike could understand the fear. Still part of him couldn’t get over that fact that in nearly 50 years, nobody thought to do anything to stop the suffering. Or at least try.

 

“So these squiggles keep you guys trapped in here?” He stood outside the restaurant looking up at the mark in the masonry. Carefully hidden from public view. Kinda looked like the unown alphabet from pokemon.

 

“Aye. Symbols have power.” Foxy snorted.

 

“Huh.”

 

Without a word, he walked back inside and headed for the storage room. Returning a moment later with a flathead screwdriver and a ladder.

 

“What are you doing?” Chica exclaimed. She rushed forward only to be knocked on her ass from the barrier.

 

“Getting you guys outta here. You already said if you weren’t trapped you wouldn’t have to kill to survive. You could find enough energy without that.”  
  
“Mike you’re in no condition to be standing, much less on a ladder right now.” Freddy rolled his eyes.

 

“And who’s fault is that?” he shot back, positioning the rather unsafe looking metal rungs against the building. Climbing to the top, he began scraping.

  
  


About a week later, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria burned to the ground. The old wiring finally gave out, a short in the breaker room causing the place to go up like kindling. At least, that’s how Goldie rigged it. Not a single employment contract survived the inferno, setting all the workers free as well.

 

Riker got WAY more than the dump was worth from the insurance company. Which his medical bills and various loans promptly devoured 90% of. Still, he was content to be rid if the place and not mind at all that the gang was bound to his previously unknown son now instead of when he died in a few years. Thanks to Mike freely offering Freddy his blood to drink. Though he would contend caving after being begged for it wasn’t exactly ‘offering’ nor qualifying as ‘freely given’. Just as Freddy would argue asking repeatedly until he got what he wanted wasn’t begging either but whatever.

 

Speaking of that, that was...wow.

 

The 25 year old had never considered himself gay. Or straight. Or anything really. To be  honest, he never had a relationship before. Sure he’d been attracted to both girls and guys in the past. For some reason though, he projected this ‘dangerous weirdo’ vibe. Anybody within reason he might have wanted to date avoided him like the plague. The people he did attract scared him. They were of the type most likely to have access to a rape/torture/murder dungeon that may or may not have been on wheels. Finding daddy put that into perspective though. People were naturally avoiding the taint of the curse. Only the possible psychos were drawn to it.

 

That didn’t explain his mom or the woman his father married though...

 

Anyways, one would think having a guy with a mouth full of razor blades bite into you would hurt like a bitch. Anything biting you would. The fact they made sure the soul was totally gone first, and were very aware of how much agony Jeremy was in as they tore him apart while still alive showed they knew it too. It’s why Freddy only cut his wrist with his nail and lapped at what oozed out at first. Somehow he got a bit carried away, and sank his teeth into the bleeding arm that night alone in his apartment.

 

In the time it took Mike to register what was happening and open his mouth to scream, his legs turned to mush and all that escaped was a half cry, half whimper. Instead he found himself shoving his fist in his mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds. What the fuck?! This wasn’t some vampire erotica novel! This made no sense!

 

“Yummy.” Freddy looked up at the young man’s flushed face. Making a show of licking his lips and the wound clean. In the blink of an eye, the cut/bitten skin knitted back together without leaving a mark behind. Leaning closer, he slid his hand along the former security guard’s inner thigh as he whispered into his ear. “Can I do something for you?”

 

#ffnet edit#

No answer was actually given before Freddy started to stroke his ‘master’ through his pants, Then slid his hand into them. Already half erect from whatever the fuck that was with the bite, it didn’t take long in order for the ursine demon to reduce him to a quivering, panting mess.

 

"Don't try to hold it in. When you scream in terror. When you moan like a sweet slut. Your voice is lovely either way. Let me hear you."

 

What followed was the most intense thing Michael D Schmidt had ever experienced. Loathe as he was to admit it, Mike was a virgin mainly thanks to that paranormal buffer around him. But there's no man on the planet who by 25 had yet to discover the joys of his own hand unless some (even more) serious issue got in the way. Yet no amount of porn while jacking off had ever made his vision go white. No 'special lube' of any viscosity or sense inducing variety ever caused his body to arch, lock up then basically have an epileptic episode. It felt like his balls had been wrung dry all in one go; the ridiculous amount of jizz slowly seeping through his sweats suggested the same.

 

#end ffnet edit#

 

He had no idea how long lay limp on the sofa, blue eyes looking so satisfied at his work. Like a hunger had been appease.

 

He did however realize the owner of those eyes took advantage of him while he was loopy from the blood donation. Whispered shit no one says outside a porno in his ear as he gave him his first hand job. Well from a hand that wasn’t his. As soon as the bliss ebbed away, rage replaced it.

 

Around an hour later at 11:30 Bonnie and Goldie returned dragging Foxy who was drunk off his ass into the small apartment. Chica trailing behind them muttering about dick waving and other such idiocy. Upon closer inspection it was clear Foxy had also been in a brawl. One of the 'you should see the other guy' type. Given their superhuman strength, the options were either ‘now needs a wheelchair’ or ‘now in a body bag’.

 

"If not for Goldie killing the lights on the whole street like he did, we'd be explaining to the cops why we don’t actually exist on paper. All over some other drunk idiot ragging on his clothes." Bonnie grumbled, unceremoniously dumping the intoxicated fox on the floor just beyond the threshold. He made pained grunt but took no action to move once down.

 

"That was just luck. You know my powers go all squirrelly when I'm nervous. Could just as easily blown up the nearest transformer." Goldie ducked from under the red head when Bonnie let go to avoid being drug down. "Freddy?! What happened to your face?!"

 

"I rocked Mikey's world. You should see his O face, it's so sexy." His brother grinned stupidly, his left eye sporting a shiner. Then ducked the Pam can that came flying out of the kitchenette.

 

"Shut up you perv! You bit me, molested me on the couch and got off on it!" Mike screamed pulling his mini pizza out of the oven.

 

"I didn’t do anything you didn’t enjoy. You might hit like a man but you whine like a bitch. Just admit you like it. The energy kick back was divine! Maybe next time you'll let me wreck your tight virgin-"

 

The sentence was never finished. Because Freddy was so wrapped up on his fantasy he did not see and therefore didn’t dodge the frying pan the flustered young man threw next.

 

Six people (supernatural or not) crammed in a one bedroom apartment is not comfortable even with their strange ability to warp space. The neighbors complaining about the ruckus wasn't helping either. After a while, Mike’s landlady straight up asked him what was going on in there. Though it was clear to her what was going on. According to the other tenants 4 weird guys and a girl were always coming and going from the apartment for going on two years. The noises always sounded like fighting or sex or both. Mainly from Freddy jumping him, giving him an earthshaking orgasam in some new way from non-consensual touching then getting his face hit with the nearest blunt object.

 

“Mrs. Handen, my friends just needed a place to crash until they get enough saved up. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know but their house burned down and they literally have nowhere to go.” Which was sort of true. Riker, whom he refused to call dad, offered to let them live with him. Something they considered until he admitted the burn the place down for the insurance money idea was one he had many times before. Just without the whole getting them out of the pizzeria first part. Would you stay with someone who once regularly entertained the notion of burning you alive? No, no you wouldn’t. Even as he lay in the hospice center and the house vacant, the group wanted little to do with him.

 

“Uh, huh. Look here Schmidt, I dunno who you think you’re fooling but I know you’re doin some kinky ass shit in this apartment. The whole building knows it. There’s an occupancy limit but maybe we can work something out...” she winked.

 

Oh...for...fuck’s...sake...

 

Now, she wasn’t bad looking for a middle aged housewife. If she put her pics Tinder, she’s totally get some replies. A few of the men in the complex got extensions on their late rent by doing her ‘favors’ regularly. Her husband was 300 pounds of muscle and beer gut but perpetually on the road hauling something or other up and down the coast. Still, a few former tenants had gotten a need for facial reconstruction surgery in addition to their eviction notices when he caught her in their beds or vice versa. Mike was neither dim nor suicidal.

 

“Uh, ma’am I don’t think...”

 

“Hi Mike! Hello ma’am!” Chica’s cheery voice rang out behind the woman. “I’m gonna make you the bestest birthday cake you ever had for your 27th!” Without waiting for a reply, she skipped into the apartment carrying a few bags. Causing Mrs. Handen’s drawn on eyebrows to go up.

 

“So that’s what you’re into huh? You a pedo Schmidt? She can’t be more than 15 if that!”

 

“What!? No! Chica’s a grown ass woman! And I am not sleeping with her or anybody here.” He groaned. “Look, I promise we’ll keep it down it’s just-”

 

“Cough up another 300 a month and I’ll ignore your creepy sex parties.”

 

“WHAT?!” This hole in the wall was barely worth $550 he was paying now!

 

“Either that or you and your little friends can hit the bricks.

 

“Or we could gut your whore ass and not a soul would notice. That be an option too m’lady.”

Foxy grumbled, walking up the hallway with the other 3.

 

“Ooo! Can we kill her Mike? Please?” Freddy beamed. Mike ignored him, thinking it a joke. But when the others looked at him expectantly he gulped. And began sweat nervously when Bonnie’s hands shot out to grab her around the mouth as she struggled against him.

 

“A-are you seriously asking for my permission to kill her?”

 

“Yes. She annoys us, always snooping.” He shrugged. “And she’s threatening you right now. Snapping her neck would be quick and bloodless. On this floor, the only other unit currently occupied at this time of day is at the opposite end of the hall and that resident is blind.” His words were rather clinical for discussing the likelihood of getting away with murder. Well they were pros...

 

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! Look uh guys you can’t just kill people who piss you off. We wouldn’t have a population issue if we could, trust me. Shit this is baaad...okay. No killing. But, I promise you if you don’t leave us alone, you’ll have a lot more to worry about than a few guys you’ve been riding while your hubby’s away lady. Like say posting ads for um...sex with minors?” The rabbit blinked a few times then nodded in understanding. He bent to place his mouth near her ear and began to speak.

 

Using her voice.

 

“This damn thing recordin’? Okay then. I’m JoAnn but you can call me Jojo. Lookin for some hot action from a young stud who’s into fuckin lil girls. I know lots of places to score a pretty young thing and I just love to watch a guy go to town on one. Interested gimme a holler at 253-xxx-xxxx.” Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Not bad huh Jojo? There’s real sites I could post that where real sick fucks will answer and call you looking for a good time. Where the police can find it and use as real evidence. You don’t want that right? In fact, Mike doesn’t need to pay you another dime ever again does he?”

 

She shook her head vigorously and he let her go. Then she took off as fast as her heels would carry her to the stairwell.

 

“That’s not quite what I meant but...cool, no more rent. Um, what the hell though?”

 

“Didn’t ye listen to a thing Gene said to ye bout the original contract? What he learned researching after the fire and Freddy got a bit, eh, handsy?” Foxy sighed.

 

“Hey!” Freddy squawked.

 

Truthfully, no. After the basics of the whole ordeal, he wanted nothing to do with the man. He was a putz whose lack of a backbone let far too many people die. Who’s idea of helping was to recruit people he didn’t have to meet to be the sacrifices instead of having the world’s worst lottery with existing staff. Even though he was leaving his estate to him, he didn’t give a shit about the guy. Hadn’t even told his mother he met him two years ago.

 

“Nope.”

 

“My god you are hopeless.” Goldie pulled him into the apartment.

 

They told him that the type of contract Randall invoked amounted to one where they were supposed to provide for their master’s needs. Please them in any way necessary. It actually explained how he got away with being so being unfair to them- it's terms were really lopsided and they had been too young to negotiate properly at the time. All Randall had to do was provide them sustenance and use his blood to anchor them to this plane. If that idiot had been slightly swifter, he could have simply wished for whatever he desired and avoided the whole business thing entirely. Which meant...

 

“Hold up, I don’t have to live in this dump? No one thought to bring that up?!” He felt so stupid for not asking either.

 

“We just assumed you were waiting for Gene to pass. Or something.” Chica called from the tiny kitchen. “I mean he is your father and all.”

 

So fucking what? He wanted out of this nowhere town and dead end cashier gas station cashier job. Like now. To hell with Riker.

 

Which leads back the the Schmidt family sitting nervously in a house full of inhuman creature that were holding a relative of theirs hostage for all they knew. The small one was cooking with the taller blonde, Goldie helping. The red head, Foxy whom was now dressed in a white blouse and black slacks had a prosthetic hand left hand. He sat across from them muttering to himself, not helping their nerves at all. The one they mentally labeled biker bunny but the small one called Bonnie, was now doing something on his phone. That left the creeper Freddy somewhere in the house with Mike.

 

“Where’s my brother?” Claudia couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“He should be almost dressed. However, he might be-”

 

“Don’t be a dick cuz you're sober Foxy!”

 

“Then give back me whiskey woman!”

 

“Please just let us go.” Aurora, Mrs Schmidt pleaded. “Don’t let him hurt my son!”

 

To her, it looked like this Freddy was seconds away from raping her son when they burst in the door half an hour ago. While this Bonnie and Foxy watch probably waiting their turn. This Freddy’s blonde copy looked like he didn’t really fit here but looks were deceiving.

 

“Oh Freddy ain’t hurtin the boy lass. I guarantee if anything he's- GAAH!” A dark green bullet clocked Foxy in the side of the head. Man Josh needed this chick on his ball team. “God dammit Chica!”

 

“Wish granted. If it’ll get you to stop being such creep, bottoms up Cap’n!" So that was the female's name. "Freddy’s not gonna hurt Mike and you guys are free to leave if you want. But since you can see that we're a bit unique I suspect you want an explanation. Generally unless we're out in public we don’t bother with the glamour to look human. Waste of energy."

 

Josh found himself torn. On one hand she was so cute with a dynamite arm. On the other, violent as all hell and a shriek like nails on a chalkboard. There was also the not human issue but he was actually hormonal enough at 16 to possibly disregard that one. Monster babes were still hot.

 

Claudia wanted to know how her vanilla little brother got himself mixed up in this. Even if they really were safe, something didn’t add up. Last she heard, he was going nowhere once he graduated college to find his major in Business worthless unless he could actually get to where they were hiring or where a viable business could be set up. And too stubborn to ask for help. This place was better than their folks' place and dad was a doctor!

 

Aurora fretted these creatures would grow bored and devour them at any moment. Especially the grumpy one with a single hand. The rabbit was doing a very good job of completely ignoring their presence but his companion kept grumbling about being hungry and bossy little bitches. Oh her poor baby...how long had they been keeping him as a pet?! Why didn’t they take him to Granz with them when they had the chance instead of leaving him to fend for himself in the states?!

 

Papa Schmidt, Lenz, had only recently regained consciousness. The proud Austrian immigrant dreadfully embarrassed that he lost his composure like that with his family possibly in mortal peril. All his famous stoicism and rock solid fortitude flew out the window in the face of pants soiling terror. He understood that right now they were being held captive, having missed much of the interactions though he hadn’t missed much. He didn’t even see them change locations or anything, blacking out the instant she swiveled her head like possessed doll.

 

Foot falls alerted them to someone on the steps. The person they’d been fearing for slowly descended the stairs wearing a pair of pants and his Middle Mount U sweat shirt. The last demon behind him pouting like a scolded child.

 

“So, uh...how’s Nana Addie?”

 

*MTF*

 

 


	2. Ninety Years Without Slumbering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what DOES the country of Austria has to do with anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter take place in several different points in time but I do my best to let you know when something is actually happening either directly or indirectly. The tone is also very different from the first. I tend to merge humor, horror, drama and fluff in my stories so yeah. Winter’s Dark Angel is written the same way and it seems to work. I’ve also included the tag list from AO3 on ffnet to give a better idea of what this story is actually is about.
> 
>  
> 
> Anybody know what the title is from?
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello.” Language spoken by a native speaker.
> 
> /Hello./ Language spoken by non native speaker.

 

*MTF*

  
  
  


At 50 and no spring chicken, Adali was in no way an invalid. She began each day much the same: Rise before her husband and cook him a hearty breakfast despite the full staff they employed for such menial tasks and make sure the rest of the help were on their duties. Spend the rest of the day appearing to be busy as the wife of a well to do lawyer should be. Or rather doing the exact opposite of that seeing as neither salon and spa hopping nor practically living in the shopping district held any appeal to her.

 

Instead, she made it her mission  to see to it that her home was run well. Not just looked pretty for the various guests her husband entertained. She often went shopping with the cooks or on her own for food to be sure of the quality of what was being consumed. Made sure to keep her husband happy. Or as happy as she could.

 

A little over thirty years ago, she’s been so young and naive. Fresh out of school armed with only a an English language degree and ready to take on the world. She met and fell for a suave older man with a commanding aire and the drive to follow in his father’s footsteps as head of the family firm. She realized too late he followed in his father's footsteps too perfectly. Securing a young dumb wife to provide him a legitimate heir while he lived it up with any floozy whose panties he could charm off. Divorce wasn't an option either- because it's important to read what you sign, she'd be left a penny less beggar if she choose to leave or he leave her. Fortunately as the keeper of all his dark secrets that last option was just as unlikely. There were just certain things a man could not hide from his wife.

 

This did not mean Henrich doted on her. Far from it. She was given an expense account (the card not even bearing her name; the checks only as a legality) which he religiously monitored, questioning her about every little thing she bought. Not spending it didn't satisfy him either, only convince him she was secretly planning something for which she would need the funds. Heaven help her if the card machine at a store was broken. ATM withdrawals were proof positive of her sneaky ways; going into a bank even worse. Receipts, goods and change in hand be damned.  

 

Do you know how much a quality set of custom solid silver candlesticks cost in 1980s Granz? 45,540 shillings, a bloody lip and a broken leg. Those last expenses are only if one makes the mistake of choosing a silversmith who has been burned too many times by bad checks and is a bit reluctant to trust all this 'newfangled computer garbage' but does not have a CASH ONLY sign out front. Needless to say the next time Henrich requested something of that nature her first question to the shop keep was:

 

"Do you accept credit and debit?"

 

Henrich wasn’t above using her fear of the system to his advantage either. For all his abuses of her, all she could say about his less than reputable activities, there existed the issue of her aiding and abetting in them. Many times she had transported documents,or money to a location. Other times she’d been told to dispose of  papers or other items. It didn’t matter that she had no clue her actions were most definitely illegal or at least immoral, that she had only been doing what her husband asked and felt it not right to pry into his business. She’d either be seen as s social climbing gold digger or a pathetic ditz too trusting for her own good. Who would feel sorry for her? Certainly not the authorities. The day she did discover just how deep she was buried, Lenny had already been born and there was no where for her to run anyways.

 

All she has was her wifely facade to hide behind now.

 

The first time she heard it, she almost burst into tears. No rhyme or reason to it, just this overwhelming feeling washing over her on her weekly errand run.

 

It was only by happenstance, a soft melody floating along the street. Even over the bustling den of the city, she heard it clear as day. For some reason, she felt compelled to follow it to a small shop she had never noticed on this so well travelled street. An antique store. The music was coming from an old record player that looked to be on it's last legs sitting in the window. It pleased her greatly to know all her studies had not faded, letting her translate as it played. Curiosity got the better of her and she entered, a soft chime signaling her arrival.

 

“Ah, welcome. Excuse the mess, takin care of some inventory overflow." A pale young man grunted moving a heavy box to the front counter. “Can I help you?”

 

“This song...it’s familiar.”

 

“Oh it’s quite famous my miss. An American composer by the name of Work penned it in the late 19th century. Always thought the lyrics a bit sad for such a sweet tune. I guess it was a thing back then.” the young man shrugged.

 

“Oh well I’d like to purchase the record.”

 

“Sorry ma’am. My papa would have my head if I let that go."

 

"That's fine dear. It just made my day that my english is still usable is all. Gave me something to do for a change, if just for a bit. Getting so I hardly know what to do with myself anymore. Let’s see, how about that nice crystal vase instead?"

 

"Sure, actually that one's on sale. 267 ma'am."

 

"It's lovely. You do take plastic?"

 

"It’s 1997...who doesn't?" The young man blinked in genuine confusion.

 

"Oh you'd be surprised young man."

  
  


She left with her new acquisition carefully newspapered and placed in two plastic bags. Never sparing a glance back at the young man whose eyes followed her the whole way down the street. Until she became lost in the rush hour crowd.

 

About two weeks later, she received a very large chest in the mail accompanied by one no bigger than a shoebox. Attached was a letter.

 

_To Mrs Schmidt:

 

I hope this doesn't seem creepy or anything but I got your address from your card. You seemed so sad about the record but this might help. This box is full of manuals and tools that my papa got at a storage cellar auction. They're for repairing and maintaining classical music boxes but they’re all in English and he’s never found anyone remotely interested in something they can't read. I figured since you said you studied it before and were so bored maybe you'd like a hobby. Never too late to learn something new. Or I could have totally misread you. In any case this stuff was going to get tossed.

 

Oh! You're the first older person not to make a weird face or remark about my hair. The smaller package could be your first project. A gift from me to you. Maybe you could give it new life.

 

Thanks.

Jeremiah Fitzgerald_

 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt. Lenny’s all grown up with a family in the States and Henrich isn’t quite as demanding as he used to be. It’s certainly better than wandering around all day long. With some help from Peter, a newly hired groundskeeper, she brought the trunk into her sewing room and got to work leafing through the contents. All the while wondering how to thank the nice young man with the rather loud purple hair.

 

Three years passed before she felt ready to display her finished work. To her dismay, the quaint little shop closed down before she could visit again and she never got to properly thank young Jeremiah. The letter she sent was returned stating the addresses no longer lived there. She always wondered what became of him but decided it all the more reason to actually follow through on learning the trade. She was done just in time to meet her daughter in law and grandkids for the first time.

 

Lenny did her so proud by somehow not growing up to be the man his father wanted. From what she’d gathered from their emails and phone calls, Aurora was a sweet woman who managed to put herself through nursing school while pregnant with then raising a son. The boy was the result of an indiscretion of the alcoholic kind but rather than blame the world for her own folly, she kept it moving as it were. Unfortunately her parents weren’t very understanding and pretty much disowned her because of it. Thank heavens she met her Lenny boy. Him giving Michael his last name was something he told Aurora was not negotiable when he asked for her hand. She’s now the head nurse at his practice and little Michael just turned 10, his sister Claudia 4. They’d finally saved up enough to visit.

 

Adali worried for how Henrich would behave. He made it no secret he thought of the poor boy as a bastard child with the Schmidt name tacked on. Girls couldn’t carry on the name so they were useless unless they married well. The fact that his wife was obviously too stupid to use birth control if she were going to be a party girl disgusted him and the pictures of her in a white dress he found laughable. Still, he promised to be civil. Though his idea of civil might be what others called sarcastic and condescending with a smile.

 

So when the day came...

 

/Hello Grandfather! My name is Mike!/ the small boy with wild black hair ran right up to the grumpy looking man seated in the foyer. Even though he stumbled a few times, it was obvious he’d been dying to impress his grandpa with his German.

 

/There is no need to embarrass yourself child, I speak your language far better than you speak mine./ he grumbled in flawless English.

 

/Father. really! He’s a child./ Lenz sighed at his father. /Son, granpa is just tired.how about you go help your mother hmm?/

 

“Okay dad.” he sullenly replied and walked out of the room.

 

“Father he’s only 10 years old-”

 

“And no child of yours.” The older man spat. “I should hope you’re at least trying again. The girl will be pretty but a male heir passes on the name son.”

 

“I didn’t come here to appease you hard ass old goat. I came so my mother could finally meet her grandchildren and the wonderful woman who gave them life. My mother deserves sainthood for quietly putting up with you so long. I should think my becoming a doctor a profession that helps heal instead of a crooked thief, I mean lawyer would be enough to show I don’t give a damn about passing on the Schmidt name and the legacy attached to it.” Lenz spoke the word legacy as if it were poison.

 

“I will not be spoken to that way in my own house boy.”

 

“Then leave.”

 

With a snort, he let the bitter old man alone in the room to ste in his own juices.

.

Later, Mike found his grandmother looking through a magnifying glass at a bunch of gears.

 

/Hello dear./ She looked up and greeted in english.

 

“Hi Grandma. Whatcha doin?”

 

/Well. this watch used to play a pretty song but it’s broken. I’m trying to figure out which piece is missing./

 

“Oh. How come grandpa doesn’t like me?”

 

/Oh, Mike...your grandfather is very set in his ways. It’s not your fault but, well.../

 

“I’m not really dad’s son. So you’re not really my grandparents. Just Dia’s.” he sat down beside her. She tried to comfort him but he didn’t really hear it. His attention was drawn to the white lacquered box before him about the size of tissue box. A red bow had been crafted into the design, giving it the appearance of a present with a hinged top. A gold crank jutting out from the side. Absently, he turned it.

 

/That’s my special project. The first one I managed successfully fix. Do you like it?/

 

“Uh-huh. I’ve heard it before somewhere.”

 

The two sat listening to the melody, no words were spoken but Adali held him close as the music played. A touching moment that was ruined all too quickly.

 

THWACK!

 

“Get out of this house!” Henrich roared, uncaring of the howling child before him. “Take your whore and those bastards with you!”

 

In the hallway, Aurora held a crying Claudia as her husband’s father shook his cane at her. All the woman had done was admire the grandfather clock in the hallway and Claudia pressed her little face to the glass to watch the pendulum swing to and fro. A second later, she was whacked in the back by the walking stick.

 

“Be glad my wife speaks little German you asshole! How dare you hit my child!”

 

“I’ll do worse if you don’t get out right now! Adali’s grown too big for her britches I see thinking she could dictate how I should behave in MY HOUSE!”

 

Aurora sat on the floor confused by the exchange not understanding much of it other than this fucker just hit her baby girl for looking at a clock. Adali could see her husband’s face turning red from where she sat and made to do something, anything to calm him before this got out of hand. Only to have Mike grab her wrist and start to sing softly.

 

“Still the clock kept the time, with a soft and muffled chime, As we silently stood by his side.” he whispered. “But it stopped short...never to go again...When the old man died.”

 

/Mike, this isn’t funny, let me go-/

 

But he paid her no mind, focusing on some far off point. Never relaxing his grip far too strong for a boy of ten years.

“Ninety years without slumbering...His life's seconds numbering...” She distantly registered that the music box was winding down, the melody itself slowing. “It stopped short...never to go again...when the old man died.”

 

The music concluded and the clock at the center of this incident let out and ungodly grinding noise as the hands froze at 12:45. Not a second later, Henrich Schmidt fell to the floor dead as a doornail at age 66. She felt Mike shaking her, frantically trying to get her attention. Asking why grandpa fell over.

 

The coroner concluded that he’d worked himself up so badly over nothing that his heart couldn’t take it. The years of drinking and unhealthy eating certainly didn’t help either. The man had arteries as brittle as uncooked spaghetti. If his heart hadn’t popped, an artery certainly would have. There’s no way he was going to make it to 67. And as the family found out later, it’s a good thing he didn’t.

 

Turns out daddy dearest was in the process of changing his will. He intended to leave some of his assets to various political funds but the rest to some woman in Vienna with whom he’d been having an affair with pretty much since he married Adali. Lenz had a younger brother, Helmut, who had followed in the family footsteps and become a successful business law attorney. He was going to leave his dedicated, long suffering wife out on her ass because she supported the son that disappointed him. One last middle finger to his family. And he had the nerve to call an innocent child a bastard.

 

The same little bastard kept her from getting to him and possibly doing something to calm him down. Slow his heart rate enough to prevent fatal cardiac arrest; even if the boy had no recollection of doing anything of the sort. Joke’s on old Hienny though. Nothing was final until he met with his financial planners that very day...a meeting scheduled an hour after he died. Now Adali had more money than she knew what to do with and every intention of living up this new life she’d been given.

 

*MTF*

 

“She’s fine...Mike what is going on here?! What are these...creatures?” His mother exclaimed.

“Calm down. The blue haired dude who’s pretending you don’t exist is Bonnie. The drunk on the sofa is Foxy. The pushy chick cooking is Chica and the shy guy helping her is Goldie. The pervert behind me is his twin Freddy. They aren’t human but...look it’s a really long story. That I sorta never planned on telling. At least not like this. Anyways guess what? While you guys were living in Austria I met my biological father.”

 

“WHAT?! Is he paying for this house? Trying to make up for lost time?” Lenz growled.

 

“Uh, no. Dude’s dead. Been dead almost a month. And there’s no way he could have if he wanted. But Gene is the reason I was able to buy it. And why I have these guys.”

 

“That wasn’t vague at all.” Claudia huffed. Okay, snark. Snark is good. With her at least it means some of the tension is ebbing away. “Wait, you OWN this house?”

 

“Um...”

 

“Grow a pair and just tell them. It’s not like you can avoid it now. Hi, we’re demons bond to serve your son or brother until the day he dies. Which probably won’t be anytime soon seeing as his lifespan has been lengthened considerably.” Not once did Bonnie look up from his game of Dropwords. He wasn't at all concerned with their looks of disbelief and renewed terror nor his ‘master’s’ look of utter exasperation.\

 

*MTF*

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the antique shop dude is who you think. Yes that scene happens in 1997, about 5 years before the euro was adopted in Austria. I used the exchange rate of one euro = 13.8 shillings to calculate the costs of the items.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s slowly becoming clear that Mike’s been special all along. Even before he was officially part of the curse. Everyone who’s played the second game has heard that song. And knows when it stops you are fucked.
> 
>  
> 
> Like it? Hate it? No Strong feeling either way? Let me know. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	3. Possibly the Most Quoted Song in All of Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I know some people are kinda like “But Sirensoundwave, the game takes place in the pizzeria and you burned it down.” Yes. Yes I did. But quick question, how many Freddy Fazbear’s restaurants are there? Have there been? And how many have I mentioned?..
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has some interaction between the family and the crew, much to Mike’s horror. There’s a bit of flashback at the end. After an important realization or two are made.

 

*MTF*

 

"Bonnie...why?" Mike whined, desperately wishing the landing would swallow him up just so he didn’t have to deal with this shit.

 

"The sooner you get it out in the open, the soon this awkward moment will pass." The rabbit shrugged.

 

"Breakfast is ready." Goldie walked into the room. "The table just seats 6 so you all can sit there we'll be fine in here."

 

With trepidation the family moved as one to the kitchen amazed at the spread. Crepes stuffed with cream and berries drizzled with some kind of berry sauce with a two fried eggs and a sausage pattie. A tall glass of red juice to drink.

 

"Chica this juice is gone sour lass." Frowned at his cup placing it on the end table.

 

"It's cranberry. Tastes different without liquor in it don't it?" She snaked from the chaise and he growled at her. Bonnie snorted from his chair, eyes never leaving his small screen as he shoved half an egg in his mouth. Goldie covered his mouth to suppress a giggle and his brother outright laughed.

 

"You guys just try to be nice? They're rattled enough...at least let them get used to us." Goldie sighed after composing himself.

 

“If by used to you mean not about to shit themselves that could take some time.” Freddy grinned, waving at the startled humans seated not 20 feet away. Watching Mike bang his head on the table repeatedly.

 

After the most uncomfortably silent meal ever the family watched in confusion as three of the males played rock paper scissors to decide who cleaned up. The fox lost and tried to negotiate only to be told ‘suck it loser’ and pushed in the direction of the dirty kitchen by the rabbit and the brown bear.

 

"Okay so it's like this."

 

Figuring he may as well treat this like removing a bandaid, Mike began with explaining the Riker family origin. From there, the twisted history that's claimed the lives and sanity of more people than anyone will ever know. When he got to how he fit in...

 

"...and Freddy almost killed me. Holy shit did him sucking out my soul hurt. But something, the contract I guess, forced him to push life energy INTO me instead. Now we're linked together in this weird, um weirder, way than the others."

 

"Wait if they're in robot shells how can they eat or drink? I mean why would they?" Josh asked, fascinated by the whole thing. His father opened his mouth to scold him for interrupting only to be cut off by someone he didn’t really think was listening.

 

"Magic has it's ways. We're anomalies, no one’s stayed in the human realm this long before. Not continuously. It wasn’t until sometime after Gene took over that we began to notice we could feel things, smell and taste things while possessing these bodies." Goldie said quietly.

 

"And that we couldn't get out of the damned things anymore. Before that, we would simply shed our vessels each night as we didn't need them to...hunt." Foxy grunted. "All of a sudden we could be hurt, bleed. Was like bein trapped twofold."

 

"Gene...that's Mike’s real dad right? When did you guys get, er stuck?" Claudia asked. The look in her eye calculating. Mike knew that look meant trouble.

 

"Hair metal was getting ridiculous...grunge just became a thing outside Seattle but was a few years from mainstream. The Dangerous tour hadn’t happened but kids and adults alike were singing 'can't touch this' ad nauseum and dressing like bags of skittles so...89? 90?" Bonnie rattled off, scoring another bonus and more tiles fell on his screen. He probably felt everyone just blinking at him but still found his game more engrossing. "Yes, I use music and pop culture to keep track of time. It's my thing."

 

"So anyway, after you told him he bailed leaving you to raise me alone. Gave me some bullshit about being young and stupid but I told him I really didn't want shit to do with him and he kinda respected that. Still he left me what little he had in his will. We burned down that hellhole, Gene died of Pancreatic cancer, we realized just what the contract entailed and here we are. Ta-da?"

 

Mrs. Schmidt blinked at the tale. Her silence worrying her husband. His siblings had had at least questioned things as he told them but she had yet to do anything but squeeze his hand at various points. He knew of how Mike came to be but throwing demons and magic into it? Their son had come dangerously close to losing his life while they had been  a continent and an ocean away, completely oblivious.

 

Only a bizarre twist of fate had saved him from meeting a gruesome end. Because his own sire had unknowingly damned him as he had countless others. That same fluke saddled him with a quintet of demons obligated to obey him (though that seemed open to interpretation). One of which now had an addiction to his blood.

 

"He lied." She said at last.

 

"Wha?" All eyes were on her now.

l

"You was born in 1990. I never kept it from you that a night of drunken rebellion is how I got pregnant but your real father didn’t have the chance to leave me high and dry because he never knew. Never saw him again after that night in Seattle. Until just now, I didn't even know his name." She looked down, red faced. “I told you how you were conceived but I never told you about after you were born because, no one I tried to tell before ever believed me. So I just stopped talking about it.”

 

*27 years ago*

 

The fact that she’d run off to another city with friends to celebrate high school graduation and gotten wasted only to come home knocked up never sat well with her folks. Neither did her refusal to get an abortion since she couldn’t even tell them the father’s name much less make him take responsibility. She never really understood why she fought so hard to keep him; even with abortion off the table adoption was still a good option. Lots of well off couples wanted newborn children. Easier to pass off as their own. She’s actually been minutes from away from signing him away in the maternity ward when something made her stop. Something she never really could explain. She’d been taking to man who would have been one to raise the baby as his son.

 

“You’re so lucky you know. My wife, when she learned we couldn’t have kids due to the cancer, she was devastated. But thanks to you, our dream isn’t lost. The best part is years later, when you decide to settle down, you can still have your family. Isn’t that wonderful?” he smiled at her. The memory of what he looked like was always fuzzy. She just assumed it was because she found him too unimportant to retain. “I wish she could meet you, such a brave young woman you are.”

 

“Yeah, great.” she mumbled, not really listening to him prattle on. God was she in pain, where the hell was the nurse with her meds? Her parents were nowhere in sight, she lay alone in the bed with only a virtual stranger for comfort. Even after all their promises of things going back to the way they were, the moment she went into labor, it was all too real for them. The image they had of her, their perfect, pure  little angel shattered into a million irreparable pieces. They’d just been kidding themselves that keeping her out of sight until it was all over didn’t change their lives. Even though the baby wouldn’t be part of it. Even though she hadn’t let it interfere with her studies to be a nurse. They had abandoned her. Just like she was about to do to her son.

 

No. Her son was going to people who would love and care for him no matter what. But, how could she be sure?

 

“Ms. Smith? Would you like to hold him before, well...?” The a nurse was suddenly by her side holding a squirming bundle swaddled a blue blanket. Wow, she must have really spaced out not to have heard her.

 

“Why?” She turned away, unintentionally facing Mr....F...something.

 

“Because he deserves to know his real mother’s touch at least once.” he said sadly.

 

She stared at the man for awhile. Why did he even care? His whole purpose for being there was to butter her up and make sure she signed the damn paperwork. After all, she legally had the right to tell him fuck you at anytime even though the guy had practically been supporting her healthwise since the window for an abortion had closed. Whatever. It it got this shit over and done with sooner.

 

So she let the nurse place the baby in her arms. Big whoop. Not like he’ll even remember her. And then those little brown eyes opened and she melted. Aurora honest to god melted, tears streaming down her face and sobbing uncontrollably. Seriously where was this coming from?! A moment ago all she wanted was to get her pain killers, get as far away from this guy and this mass of flesh that had just fallen out of her crotch as soon as possible, then bitch out her parents for leaving her in a lurch like this. Now the mere thought of letting this precious child go made her anxious beyond words.

 

“I...I can’t do it. I’m sorry sir I jus- where did he go?” She looked to her left and the man was gone.

 

“Where did who go Ms Smith.?” the woman looked at her, concerned.

 

That made her do a double take. The nurse honestly hasn’t seen the tall young man standing there?

 

“But...never mind. It must have been a dream or something.” she rocked the yawning newborn gently.

 

“Do you feel up to naming him now? You were quite exhausted after the birth

 

“Yeah. Michael Derrick Smith.”

 

“Naming him after anyone?” the older woman smiled.

 

“No...it just seems right.”

 

She spent the rest of her 2 day stay trying to piece together what was happening. There was no record of a pending adoption of any kind for her child. The fact that she couldn’t recall the couple’s names didn’t help either. She had to call  them nineteen fucking times but when she did finally reach her folks not only were they angry she was calling, they insinuated that she should be phoning her ‘sugar daddy’ not them before she could really say anything. They wanted nothing to do with their slut of a daughter and informed her the next time the number would be disconnected.

 

WHAT?!

 

Her discharge papers were another mystery. The address listed wasn’t her parent’s her in Tacoma. Nor was it the ratty apartment she’d been forced to move into ‘temporarily until this business is all over and done with’ across town. The address was in a rather quiet area called Centralia. And by quiet she meant in the middle of no goddamn where. While having an epic panic attack, a helpful care aid came in to tell her her transportation home had been secured by taxi. When Aurora protested she didn’t have the money to pay for an hour long cab ride, the guy looked puzzled then told her it had been paid for her boyfriend. A guy with a dye job Prince’s favorite color had set everything up an hour ago. Had come in while she was sleeping and kissed her, apologizing for not being able to stay. Leaving a car seat and baby bag behind.

 

What...

 

The...

 

Absolute...

 

FUCK?!

 

No one who watches people for a living seemed to notice her immense distress at being practically shoved in a taxi and shipped off almost 60 miles from anyone or anything she knew with a new kid and sore vag. Blissfully unaware of how worried she seemed as they demonstrated the proper way to secure the car seat. They instructed her when to reverse the position and at what age and weight she should upgrade and  literally slammed the door in her face when she screamed she didn’t even KNOW anybody remotely resembling this mystery dude both the hospital and her bitch ass folks seemed to have had contact with.

 

 

During the ride, she’d found in her purse a key ring containing keys obviously to a housing unit of some kind but also to a car. A car. For real? Among other things she found were a checkbook, atm card and a single visa all with her name on them. Alright, who was this guy? Was he the one from that club nine months ago and this was his bizarre ass way of making it up to her for knocking her up? Did he hire people to investigate her? Follow her around?

 

This kid had turned her life into a shitty Twilight Zone episode.

 

The apartment she arrived at was on the first floor of a two floor building. The cabbie helped carry her things while she fumbled with little Mike. Once she opened the door, she screamed causing her son to cry and the driver to drop the bags in fright.

 

First, she hadn’t been expecting the damn key to even work. Second, the place was fully furnished including all her meager belongings from the roach motel her mom and dad had hid her away from polite society in. She didn’t realize the man and left as she scooped up Mike and wandered from room to room. Two bedrooms, one hers the other  a nursery (chock full of everything she’d need but damn sure didn’t buy), a living room, small dining are, full bath and kitchen stocked with food and utensils.

 

To top it all off, on the kitchen counter was a folder. Inside, her transfer completion to the nursing program at Centralia Point Community. As well as information about the shit she found in her purse, confirming there was now a bank and credit account set up in her name that totally didn’t sign up for. The rent had been paid up for a year on a lease she also didn’t sign and included all utilities except a phone. And that the white Toyota in space 12 was hers as evident by the free and clear title she was staring at. Scribbled on the inside back of the folder:

 

GOOD LUCK n_n

 

In purple marker.

 

*Present*

 

“Wait, wait, wait! Some random guy just gave you the means to start over?” Mr. Schimdt balked.

 

“And that’s why I stopped telling people Lenny! Do you know how crazy it sounded?! How scared and confused I was? I spent 6 months thinking that with a wave of a pen I’d never see my baby again and was all for it. Welcomed the day this, this, parasite inside me would be gone. Then all of a sudden everyone is looking at my funny because there is no adoption. I hadn’t talked to my folks in MONTHS and the crappy apartment I had been in has no record of my lease. Despite the fact that I totally had been in college the whole time and my professors all remember seeing me pregnant in class. My department head had to give permission for me to some of my work because if the lifting involved. I just couldn’t make sense of it! and neither could anyone else. So I just stuffed it all in the back of my mind and just...god...” she leaned on him and sobbed. “I’m not the strong independant woman you thought I was...I’m so sorry I lied...”

 

“Liebe you didn’t lie.” He hugged her. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you did.”

 

"Her I get. But, why would Gene lie?" Chica wondered aloud, ignoring the couple. “I mean, Mrs Schmidt didn’t want people to think she was nuts. Why did he tell such a useless lie?”

 

"Because he didn’t think himself worthy to call himself a father." Freddy spoke for the first time without his usual mirth. His face uncharacteristically serious. "I hated all three men who held our contract before you. Randall for being a god damn greedy liar who tricked his kid into starting a family BEFORE he forced this on him. Eugene for knowing what hell he'd been through and still doing it to his own son. Just pass the buck. Why not? Kid's already fucked. And Gene..  Gene for being too weak to make any changes even after he saw us kill Jeremy. Figured out why the guy fucking snapped to begin with. Instead he just distanced himself from the madness."

 

"Freddy. . " Goldie touched his twin's shoulder.

 

"What's really messed up is his accidental son who had no reason to ever trust much less help us since we spent 5 nights literally trying to eat him, is the one who set us free. It wasn't until after that he thought to try and find answers. Now I can’t decide if i hate Gene more or less for it."

 

Everybody jumped when the former star of Freddy Fazbear’s simply vanished into thin air. For different reasons of course.

 

Mike was confused, not only from his mother’s story but he’d never seen Freddy so mad or well serious. In fact as far as he knew the brunette existed in only three states. Homicidal: casually asking Mike if it would be alright to murder various people they encountered, helpfully pointing out the positives of such actions or how much fun it would be. Occasionally getting Bonnie to agree then beaming like an idiot as if he won a prize.Smart-ass: supplier of often funny but generally rude and unhelpful commentary that either wasn’t requested or not what was. And he damn well knew it too. Lustful: exactly what it says on the tin- trying to get in Mike’s pants. Thanks to the amorous bear demon the story of losing his v card is somewhere between really fucking hot and 'We will never speak of this again. NEVER!'. Also the vanishing thing is new.

 

The Schmidt family for sheer 'oh,what fresh hell is this' factor. The emotional roller coaster didn’t end with Aurora’s startling revelation. They just get somewhat used to the fact that their relative is a demon master when one gets pissy and pulls a Houdini. Why? DEAR GOD WHERE DID IT GO?!

 

The crew on the other hand lit up. Their powers were coming back! Sure they’d used them to a degree to get themselves this house and all their brand new toys but that was mostly Goldie’s techno wizardry. In the digital age, it was so much easier to create shit out of thin air (deeds, titles, money, identities...) than it was 50 years ago when they had actually needed to use their magic. But back then they fucking had it. Somewhere along the line, they lost a great deal of it before losing it all around the time Gene inherited the restaurant. That’s when the business when to pot. They could no longer charm people to come in like they used to. They couldn’t make sure they bills were paid if their was a short fall. No longer keep the place clean and running with magic. For all intents and purposes they had become powerless save a few basic abilities. But once Mike came along...

 

What did this mean?

 

*One Month Ago*

 

The Hospice Home in Middle Mount wasn’t very big but that’s what it’s appeal was. No one wanted to go alone in a sterile hospital room. If you’re going to die, why not in a nice comfy bed with room service, a big screen TV, premium cable, and enough morphine on tap to stun an elephant? Yes, this is how Eugene Riker IV chose to go out. So it was no suprise that his attending found him staring at a Seahawks highlights reel from 1986 on ESPN one lovely Saturday afternoon. The glassy sheen in the man’s eyes telling the RN the lights had gone out at least thirty minutes ago though.

 

“Be at peace now that you are done.” He whispered, gently closing Riker’s lids.

 

“If you were trying to be pity, I think you butchered that quote Eggplant.” A gruff voice called from the door. An older nurse affectionately known as Pops was walking past with a med cart. “Damn shame his kid don’t want nothin to do with him. You young folks hold on to grudges too damn long and life is too damn short.”

 

“Well at least Mr. Schmidt was kind enough to see to his burial arrangements. See we’re not all monsters Pops.” The younger smiled sadly as he drew the covers up over the dead man’s face. “I’ll go make the call to the funeral home. And for the last time, my name is Jeremy. You may like your nickname but I’m not fond of mine.”

 

With that the two left the room. Leaving Gene’s spirit to finish reliving the last football season he would ever recall from his youth. Vaguely registering how familiar that name and face were.

 

*MTF*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know where Mike gets his mouth from n_n
> 
>  
> 
> The 1986 football season would have been the last full one before Gene’s life went to hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I’ have been treating the family as a single unit but as the story goes on that will change.
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven’t noticed by now, Jeremy Fitzgerald keeps popping up in the lives of our cast. He ‘snapped’ and murdered 5 kids in 1987 and the crew killed him. But then he talked Aurora into not giving Mike away in 1990 by getting her to hold him...and basically gave her a whole new life to raise him in peace. He gave Mike’s Grandma Addie the musicbox to fix in 1997; that Mike may or may not have killed her husband with . And he was there when Gene died in 2017.
> 
>  
> 
> But...why? How?
> 
>  
> 
> Also the chapter title is a bit vague. It’s comes from the very end of the chapter and is a song used in the recap portion of the season finale episodes of a show about two SONs from KANSAS...
> 
>  
> 
> Any guesses?
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? No strong feelings either way? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	4. Dead Men Do Tell Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story not dead. Just one of many running around the plunnie escapee pen n_n

 

 

*MTF*

 

Chica’s question went unanswered for a beat then there was a knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get rid of ‘em.” Foxy stood, his image rippling to appear as a man with outrageously red hair and a prosthetic hand. No a fox demon with a canine ears, razor sharp teeth and a hook. He opened the door to tell whoever it was off. “Look, we’re ‘aving a private issue so-”

 

“Yes, I know. Hopefully I can shed some light on the matter.” the visitor spoke too low for anyone else to hear.

 

At their companion’s abrupt stop, the others became a bit concerned. Bonnie, Chica and Goldie all gaped like fish as the person outside the threshold casually walked in past the stunned pirate. However, it wasn’t any of them who reacted first.

 

“YOU!” Mike screamed.

 

“Yes me. Sorry we didn’t part on the best of terms Mikey.” the stranger smiled.

 

“Didn’t part...best of-!? I got stuck in the middle of nowhere because of you you lying, thieving fucktard! How the fuck did you even find me?!” Mike raged.

 

“Well, I’ve always known where you where Mikey. I’ve been watching you since you were conceived, protecting you.” He brushed back his long violet hair while the other man sputtered indignantly. “Hello Aurora. Lenz. Everyone.”

 

“But...how are you...?” Aurora gasped, memories flooding back. That face, the face of the man who was supposed to raise her child. A face that blended into another she saw only briefly while heavily medicated. Who whispered how sorry he was before leaving never to be seen again. Until now.

 

“Mein Gott...” The Austrian man swallowed.thickly at the sight of the same young clerk who botched his paperwork when he first came stateside. How could he ever forget that loud hair and the emotions he’d attached to it’s color?

 

“You’re dead.” The blue rabbit flatly intoned.

 

“Nnngh...” Goldie backed away, terrified.

 

“We killed you.” Chica growled, eyes flashing. “Ripped your twisted ass to shreds.”

 

“You tore apart a doppelganger. Haven’t any of you wondered why the restaurant stayed open after its star attractions mangled an employee? After said employee butchered five small children, why no bodies were ever found and the case simply went cold?”

 

Nobody had an answer for that. All this time, nobody had really considered it...

 

“Simply put, it never really happened. None of what you all remember about me did. Not in the way you believe.” He chuckled. “I’ve never really lied about who I was though. But for the sake of politeness, I’m Jeremy Fitzgerald. Nice to see you all again.”

 

*MTF*

 

“I’m gonna kill that dick!” 23 year old Mike Schmidt screamed. Not really caring he had openly declared murderous intent in a god damned police station. Newly graduated now broke and carless? They could cut him some slack knowing he was just angry and kidding.

 

Probably.

 

This nightmare began as a dream come true believe it or not. Four years ago, he was accepted into the prestigious Middlemount University who alumni could be found if not in Fortune or Forbes were at least noted as scions of the new business age. The campus of which was located a mere 75 miles from Seattle. But at least 300 away from the Centralia area where he grew up. So, close enough to be able to drive to a real city or back home if he wanted but far enough away for his parents not to be in his face all the time. 300 plus miles is a bit of a schlep without good reason. Not that he really minded his parents dropping in but what college kid wants their folks hanging around while they test the waters? Besides they still had Josh and Claudia to look after.

 

And he really wanted no part in Claud's plan to be an artist of many media. Which involved her telling their father she was totally not going to attend an institution of higher learning and would rather use her college fund to set up a studio in Portland because it was a good 'scene'. His savvy sister was no fool though. She already knew that the account their old man set up legally became hers once she turned 18 and she had every intention of not telling him until the day after that became a fact. She’d already drawn up a business plan of sorts with pretty solid research. The original plan was that from it, she would write the checks or wire the money to the school of her choice as an exercise in fiscal responsibility as they had done for him. He’d even managed to use the money he would have spent on room and board to get himself a decent car and find a cheap apartment instead. And seemed to be going great up until now.

 

Until his asshat of a roommate drugged him, stole his car and emptied out his bank account. Jeremy even had the balls to put ‘Thnks fr th Mmrs Br’ on the fridge in purple marker with a smiley face before he split.  Son of a-

 

Then the ultimate blow. The police weren’t gonna be much help. Why? Simply put, Jeremy Fitzgerald was a ghost. Despite paperwork he’d submitted to the University, he didn’t actually exist. Beyond the surface information, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it only took a bit of digging to discover what they had on him was fake. Was admissions asleep on the job?!

Because of the lack of transportation, he lost his internship at Employer Right, a statewide temp service that filled every job from day laborers, to factory workers, to secretaries to freaking accountants and beyond. Ironic since now that he was broke, he desperately needed them to find a job. But since he had no way to get to them (buses in the area didn’t run remotely near their office) that was out. So he found himself stranded in Middlemount. But wait, why not call his family for help?

 

...cuz they were nearly 9000 miles away after his father had decided to spend some time in his homeand and move the family to his native country. That and his stupid, stupid pride. The pride thing was the key factor. The entire Schmidt clan was fluent (to varying degrees) in German. Something Papa Schmidt made sure of after that disastrous introduction to his parents almost twenty years back. That said, if he wanted, he could have gone to his father’s alma mater Ronde Baum while living off campus in his Nana Addy’s house rent free. Not even living with her really- the old gal was quite the jet setter and only home on the rare occasions her health interfered with her travels. But no he wanted to be a big boy and live on his own, totally free of the nest in any form.

 

So, with his big fancy bachelor’s degree in hand, no cash, no car and no real career prospects Mike spent two and a half years of his life running his head into a wall with dead end jobs before finally ending up at Freddy Fazbear’s Fear Factory. Only to almost die, become master of 5 demons then spend way longer than necessary as a gas station attendant before anyone bothered to mention they could get him anything he desires; seeing as as their master, that was sorta their job.

 

All because he wanted to save face.

 

*MTF*

 

Lenz’s encounter wasn’t so much a relationship as it was a series of encounters that eventually led him to Aurora. Only one encounter was face to face though. Fresh from Austria and ready to begin his residency (after jumping through more hoops than a trained seal), it was a clerical ‘error’ that placed him at the same hospital as the young RN. One that cost him a pretty penny seeing as he was supposed to be working at a hospital in upscale Camerail, CA not middle of nowhere Camerant Washington before the ‘error’. Notice how ‘error’ keeps being written? That’s because the clerk who incorrectly processed his application was Jeremy Fitzgerald.

 

Who felt so bad for his mistake, that he pull some strings to get him a nice apartment to use indefinitely at a ridiculously low rate in Washington state. Lenny still lost his deposit on his flat in Camrail but Jeremy sweet talked the property manager into not making the immigrant responsible for defaulting on the entire year’s rent and screwing with his credit. He also paid out the nose to have his belongings from Granz rerouted to another state even though Fitzgerald helped pay.

 

Still, it was only that one time they met in Cali. At the time the ‘error’ was discovered. But that face stuck with Schmit first because he blamed him for ruining his chances at starting a practice where the real money was, thus messing with the plan to have something to rub in dear papa’s smug mug in a few years. Then praising the man for being the only reason he ever set eyes upon his schönen schmetterling or beautiful butterfly. A name which incidentally earned him a black eye when an orderlie over heard him refer to Aurora as such. Then again Pete’s only experience with the german language came from what he heard screamed in pornos...so misunderstandings could be understood and he wasn’t reported by the only two people to witness the incident. Of course said misunderstandings’ cause was used to judge the hell out of the blonde for months afterwards

 

*MTF*

 

“Cut the bullshit. You seem to have been in all our lives at some point. It’s obvious you’ve been directing events You’re not human and not one of us, so what are you?” Bonnie finally set his phone down.

 

“That’s the question isn’t it? Believe it or not, I’m not really a bad guy. It’s just that I can’t reveal myself until the point of all my subterfuge comes to fruition.” he pouted. “Bit of an annoying rule.”

 

“Stop beating around the bush ya scally wag!”

 

“Pushy, pushy. My task was to clean up Randall/Eugene’s mess. I tried to drop hints to Jr but all he blieved was what daddy told him. In Gene though, there was a spark of willingness to break the cycle buried under a mountain of fear and doubt. Still, it was enough to get the ball rolling. I managed to get him to knock you up- don’t look like that. It wasn’t anything personal and really could have been a prostitute for all I cared at the time- anyone who would prevent him from having a child to raise. To keep the bloodline from splintering, you know each holder can have only one child. Unless the contract initiator failed to do his part thus voiding the whole deal, the task passed to his heir. But, for the stipulations of the original pact to met, the child must accept and be accepted by their sire. As a true member of the family.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Heads whipped around. Goldie, sweet quiet Goldie never cursed. Ever. But right now he was repeating the same two words with growing panic. Panic that drew an alarmed Freddy back from wherever, blue eyes aglow and ready to destroy what upset his gentle sibling. However he was stopped from attacking by the blonde burying his face in his brother’s chest and sobbing something.

 

“Goldie, calm down. What’s wrong?”.Freddy pat his back.

 

“Gene knew. He knew!” he continued to cry. “He lied so Mike would hate him until he died. To be sure it was long enough to break the contract with the loophole.”

 

Well, that answers that.

 

*MTF*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now... a bit short but serves it’s purpose. We now know not only why Gene lied to Mike but also why Randall/Eugene the Fake let his son start his family before even revealing anything. He feared what would happen ifi he didn’t make sure the crew was bound to another before he became too old to keep up his end of the bargain.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? No strong feelings either way? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!

**Author's Note:**

> Chika’s bitch fit is inspired by this pic: www.pinterest.com/pin/528187862521666290/
> 
>  
> 
> Little green bottle, great in coffee? Gotta be Bailey’s Irish Cream!
> 
>  
> 
> According to Wikipedia Granz in the state of Styria is the second most populous city in Austria as of 2015. Given it’s only April, make of that accuracy what you will.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, with the exception of the first few chapters, this will probably be a non-sequitur fic like Winter’s Dark in order to expand the universe I created in Animal I Have Become. I do plan to explain the exact circumstances of Mike’s conception, why the family randomly showed up and what Austria has to do with anything. This fic will also have (mostly later) chapters that are shorter or missing entirely from ffnet because, ya know, smut. Oh god the smut ideas possibilities.
> 
>  
> 
> /drools.../
> 
>  
> 
> I think I’ve pushed this as far as the T rating will go already n_n.
> 
>  
> 
> Like it? Hate it? No strong feelings either way? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
